


Let me Follow

by mothgum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Lore, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages, Minor Character Death, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothgum/pseuds/mothgum
Summary: He knew when Alana told him the order was going to arrest Hannibal he couldn't stand by. He had to go to him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33
Collections: In Blood In Death





	Let me Follow

**Author's Note:**

> So there is so much dragon age lore packed into this I sincerely apologize to those who know zero things about dragon age. This was purely self indulgent and ties into my dragon age AU which art for can be found on twitter! https://twitter.com/ARROWPAWS/status/1336053716110045184?s=20 Thank you to whoever reads this I really hope you enjoy the fic out of my brain ,,,

  
  


Will felt his head pounding as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t properly think since Alana had told him there was an order from the Knight-Captain to apprehend Hannibal when the night comes. There was a witness and the order wanted to act now. He remembers the crestfallen look on her face when she confesses she almost didn’t tell him, _“ I knew you would go to him._ ” But there was an order for Will as well, and Alana couldn’t bear to see him lifeless and cold. He could barely believe it when she handed his phylactery with shaky hands. They both knew they’d renounce her for it.

  
  


So Will thanked her, clasping his hands to hers and kissing them. Maybe as a token of his gratitude or maybe as a goodbye, they didn’t know. All Will knew was Hannibal would be killed, so he left her standing in the chapel, running through the bustling market and alleys until he finally reached Hannibal’s home in the noble part of the city. 

  
  


When Hannibal opened the door all Will could say was,” They know.”

The tension in the air sparked when he was pulled into the room, his body tensing and Hannibal’s grip burning through his robes. He doesn’t notice the door shutting behind him until he’s cornered against it.

  
" Hannibal, please just listen to what I have to say. Alana said they are coming for us," Will pleads, his shaky hands gripped tight onto the fabric of Hannibal's tunic.

" You continue to lie even in the eyes of the Maker," Hannibal lets out a dry laugh," After everything you'd seek to turn me in, deny me my freedom? My life?" Will winces, trying to gather his thoughts, and the realization of what Hannibal thinks he did hits him when he catches a glimpse of a knife in his other hands. 

  
  


Will shakes his head and tries to meet the eyes of the man in front of him. The deep pools of maroon were empty, the crinkle in his eyes gone as he stepped back.

To any other man those eyes would hold nothing but fury and the cold, evidence of the predator that Hannibal truly was. But Will saw him, could see through the person suit Hannibal hid himself in enough to notice the hurt and wound the thought of his betrayal left behind.

  
  


Will really couldn’t blame him for thinking he had betrayed him. Hannibal had been by Will’s side ever since Jack needed a respected chantry approved mage to stabilize Will when his gift wore him down. He had seen Will sniff out murderers, apostates, and criminals on his templar leash. It wasn’t until a few months ago he hadn't caught a single apostate, not after finding out he was among one of them.

" No, not your life, never that," Will drops his staff at his feet and they watch it roll to a stop in front of them. 

  
  


They both knew none of them needed a staff to use magic, but it was a balance and sense of stability. Will could see the gears turning in the other man’s mind as he looked between him and the staff.

  
  


“ I didn’t tell Jack. Maker’s breath, I didn’t even tell the chantry,” This time he met Hannibal’s eyes, never faltering as he raised his head to show the truth in his words ,” I’ve been lying to my charge, Mother Alana and even my own sister about you. We are intertwined Hannibal, in the end I want you to be free. I will always want to let you run away.”

  
  


_And I will always want to run away with you_. He wanted to say it, the reality of those words seeped into his bones. It didn’t scare him, the darkness he tried to bury in himself clung onto and nestled the feeling since the night he finally saw the man in front of him for what he truly was. The thought of what those feelings would mean and what they would drive him to do left him hollow and full at the same time.

He watched Hannibal’s face, no sign of emotion as the words hung in the air. And then his lips pulled into a barely visible smile. The hurt was still there, but the crinkle returned and Will finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

  
  


“ Dear Will, your words border the lines of confessions and recklessness,” Hannibal closed the distance between them in a single breath, the knife clangs against the floor, his hand reaching up to caress Will’s face and Will covers it with his own “ Weapon of the Chantry, you stand before the very thing you were meant to capture. Tell me Will, what would they do if they knew you’ve bared yourself to a maleficar.” 

He sighs. He didn’t have to think about what they would do. He had already pondered the possibilities when he had killed Abigail’s father and even more when they displayed Randall Tier’s body together. He had finally filled that ache in himself and they would be the ones to take it all away. 

“ The moment a templar even thinks a mage is involved in maleficarum or blood magic, they are killed, rare occasions made tranquil. Tranquility has already been discussed by the chantry because of my instability. Neither Mother Alana nor Knight-commander Jack would be able to stop them,” Will laughs bitterly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hannibal’s for a moment. When he opens them a fond expression greets him, and he can’t help the smile that blooms in its wake. 

Hannibal pulls back and rests his hand on the nape of Will’s neck, warmth flushing his skin at the contact, “ Their attempts on your life will be futile darling, they will never have you as long as I live.”

  
  


“ And no one will ever have you, not even the maker could take you from me now that you've given yourself to me as much as I’ve given to you.” Will knows Hannibal understands the very depth of the confession when his body relaxes against his.

  
  


It gave away the truth at the very mention of defiance against a higher power beyond the chantry, something Will was taught to be everything to him. He loved him. He loved Hannibal enough to defy the Maker and the chant of light a thousand times over and again. It said _,’I’d even renounce myself from the Chantry for you.’_

  
  


He doesn’t know who leaned in first, but their lips connect and all Will could think was _Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal._ He could feel a hand grip his waist and Hannibal deepens the kiss, his other hand moving to hold his face. He could feel his heart beating through his chest, blooming at the feeling of Hannibal’s warmth and he never wanted to be parted from him from this moment on. Will’s been kissed before, rushed in the halls and behind bookcases in the circle, but this was different. If the templars came now, he could die like this, but he pushed away the thought the moment it sprouted in favor of them escaping alive. This was consuming, the humming in his ears and the way his legs felt like buckling from under him left him dazed and wanting. When they part for a moment Hannibal leaves kisses on his jaw and trails down his throat and Will wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck to pull him closer.

He can't help the whine when Hannibal pulls away, and leans in for another kiss but is stopped by a finger to his lips. “ As much as I’d love to indulge you Will, we have to make our escape if what you said needed such urgency.” Right. The templars were coming for both of them when the sunsets.

-

  
  
  


Will watches Hannibal tuck parchment into a box while he changes into clothes he handed to him. _‘Can’t blend in when you’re wearing a Chantry symbol darling.’_ He flushed at the pet name, still fresh and new coming from Hannibal’s lips. He didn’t know if he would survive this newfound devotion.

  
  


When he pulls on his coat Hannibal comes back in from loading the few things he had packed onto their horses. “ We’ll be heading to Orlais, I have a house prepared for us there and have a friend waiting for us to help us enter the city unnoticed.” 

Will bristles at the mention of Orlais,” Orlais is the most chantry oriented nation Hannibal, for fucks sake it’s capital is the home of the Divine.” Hannibal remains unmoving at the outburst, but sighs and takes Will’s hand into his. His annoyance makes him want to pull away, but he relents. “ Which would make it easy for us to insert ourselves there, it’s the place they’d least expect us,” He pauses, a smile playing on his lips,” And the Orlesians do love hiding behind veils of their own making.” 

“ Of course you’d like the court life. I should’ve known there was an ulterior motive to your plan,” He scoffs, pulling himself from Hannibal to give the room another once over. 

He’d been to Hannibal’s home before, dinner greeting him whenever he needed to meet to talk about cases or have an excuse to get out of the circle walls. He had even snuck Beverly with him once to meet the man. She joked and teased Will when she told Hannibal it felt like she knew him from how many times Will had talked about him. He feels himself smile at the smug expression on Bev’s face when Hannibal beamed at the notion. 

He frowns, he had completely forgotten he’d be leaving her behind through this. She’d understand, when the order was threatening his life along with Hannibal’s. He’d have to write to her when he could. 

“ We need to get going,” He turns to Hannibal, who’s watching him curiously and Will shakes his head before he could ask,” If we get a head start they’ll have no idea where we went. They won’t find us as easily now that I have my phylactery.” He holds the vial to Hannibal, motioning for him to take it.

“ On the matter of the templars, you told me Alana was told there was a witness,” Hannibal took the vial from him, thumbing the vial before he puts it in his coat pocket,” Did she happen to give you the name of our observer?” 

He could see the hint of something primal in his eyes when he spoke, a predator calculating and waiting to bite into prey. Will knew the witness would not be forgotten during their leave, the very thing that threatened and tore them from their home wouldn’t survive their conjoined becoming. When Alana told him, he wondered if he would even tell Hannibal, but nothing could stop the name leaving his lips when Hannibal looked at him like a thing to be worshipped.

“ Freddie Lounds.” 

“ Miss Lounds.” Hannibal repeats, the name rolling off his tongue as if he was tasting it. He nods and stands with his arm outstretched towards Will. He doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their arms and looks up at the man with a quizzical brow. Hannibal smiles at him, and doesn’t say another word as they leave the house. 

He remains silent in thought when he helps Will onto his horse, and he watches Hannibal pull himself on his own, his expression the same blank slate. That was something Will had first found interesting about Hannibal. He couldn’t read him like everyone else. 

Every moment with him was wondering what he was thinking behind his mask. But this time he knows the answer to his pondering, he knows that in the look the man gives him when he pulls himself out of his trance. “ Hannibal whatever you’re thinking, out with it.” 

  
  


Hannibal takes a deep breath, and turns to Will with an amused grin, “ We’re in for a long journey, it would be very rude to leave without saying goodbye to our dear friend wouldn’t you think my love?” 

Will was still, the question meeting his expectations and the sudden knowledge that Hannibal Lecter is asking him, in his own twisted way, for his permission sent a shiver through his spine. It was dangerous, devotion and power intermingling in the palm of his hand and close to his heart. Hannibal Lecter would be his downfall and he would be Hannibal’s. And that’s all it took for him to nod. 

“ It would darling, we probably shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer.” He feels his chest beam when Hannibal laughs and pushes his horse forward. 

-

  
  


The Templars find the Lecter residence empty and upturn the estate to find nothing that would hint of the mage’s whereabouts. In the morning they find Freddie Lounds’ tongue gone and body splayed in Avvar armor, resembling Maferath the betrayer of Andraste. With haste they search the Denerim circle for Will Graham and question his sister, the Knight-Commander, and the chantry gentry to find no answers. Alana is demoted by the order and a year later she receives an unmarked letter, one addressed to her and another to Beverly. 

Alana already knows the sender when she recognizes the handwriting. When she opens the parchment there’s a drawing of a few dogs and a smile she had remembered fondly when she sat alone in the pews. “ It took me awhile to settle down and put it all to paper, but we owe you greatly for the gift you granted us. The trip here was long and many times I had thought about when I’d see you, Jack, or Beverly again. You all in some way had a hand in letting me run away with him and for that I am thankful.”

  
  


“ All my life it had felt I was walking in a world of tranquil, and in the end I thought that’s what I would end up being. It was the inevitability of a mage’s life.”

  
  


“ Until there was someone who could see me, know me beyond skin and bone and I just had to grasp at it Alana. I hope Jack understood that, and so does Beverly. I miss her greatly and hope you can deliver her letter when you are able. 

  
  


“As my final request, I ask you to bring Beverly with you if you decide to come to Orlais. Preferably with a destroyed phylactery and no templars trailing behind. Hannibal and I would like to properly thank you and introduce you to our home.” She burned the letter once she left home, giving it one last look before she walked into the bustling streets in her chantry robes, marching to the circle in the hopes her plan would work.


End file.
